danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Peko Pekoyama/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Peko Pekoyama.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Peko Pekoyama (Mask).png|(With Masks) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Peko's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Peko Pekoyama's official design DR3.png|Peko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Pekoyama.png|Peko's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko and Teruteru's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Peko beta.png|Peko's beta design. Peko beta (2).jpg|Peko's beta design (2). Early Pekoyama.png|Peko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Peko Pekoyama's beta design DR3.png|Peko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Peko, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Mikan Tsumiki, and Teruteru Hanamura In the Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, and Teruteru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc Episode 1 Peko Pekoyama stitched.jpg|Peko meditating in the dojo. Yukizome announced Pekoyama.jpg|Peko looked at her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome and her classmates. Class 77th.jpg|Peko gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko not to intervene in Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Peko and Mikan Tsumiki under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko that Natsumi Kuzuryu is attending the Reserve Course. Peko's regret.png|Peko punches the wall in anger and regret, having failed to protect Natsumi. Episode 04 Fuyuhiko Peko 3.png|Peko and Fuyuhiko still pondering about Natsumi's death. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Peko and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Peko attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Peko telling Chisa that Chiaki did a lot of work to hold her welcome back party. Episode 06 Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki Mioda questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. Epiosde 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Peko and her classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko discuss The Parade. Mukuro Peko blade.png|Mukuro Ikusaba destroys Peko's shinai, revealing her katana underneath. Peko fights Mukuro.png|Peko fights Mukuro. Episode 09 Fuyuhiko Peko moment.jpeg|Fuyuhiko holds Peko as she tries to warn him. Episode 10 Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko crying.PNG|Peko mesmerized and crying while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Peko and her classmates crying after watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Peko and her classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.JPG|Peko states that she will never "kill" anyone again. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Peko and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Fuyuhiko Peko despair.PNG|Fuyuhiko and Peko stand back to back after slaughtering government officials. Ending Festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Peko as a member of Ultimate Despair and the tool of Fuyuhiko. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. Peko vs Munakata .jpeg|Peko's sword clashed with Kyosuke Munakata's. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Peko Bushes.png|Peko hides in the bushes ready to protect Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu at a moment's notice. Peko Nagito PhoneIcon.png|Peko warns Nagito Komaeda about The World Destroyer. Peko Defend.png|Peko gets ready to battle The World Destroyer. Renewal Nagito.png|Peko and the Remnants of Despair awaken from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Peko and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Peko and her classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Peko smiling as Hajime Hinata extends his hand to Nagito. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Peko defeats a solider.png|Peko defeats a brainwashed Future Foundation soldier with her shinai. Class 77-B.jpg|Peko and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Peko and her classmates stand behind Hajime Fuyihiko Peko invite Ryota to join them.PNG|Peko inviting Ryota to join her classmates. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Peko and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Peko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Fuyuhiko Peko party.PNG|Peko smiling at Ibuki's antics. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Peko Pekoyama Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Peko Pekoyama Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Peko Pekoyama True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Peko Pekoyama True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Peko Pekoyama English Game Introduction.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Peko Pekoyama Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Replica Sword Event.png|Replica Sword bonus scene Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Peko Pekoyama's beach attire.png|Arriving at the diner Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Hiyoko Saionji and Peko Pekoyama in the closet (2).png|Hiding in the surfboard case Danganronpa 2 CG - Peko Pekoyama's escape plan.png|Escaping the crime scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Peko Pekoyama as Sparkling Justice (1).png|Acting as Sparkling Justice Danganronpa 2 CG - Peko Pekoyama as Sparkling Justice (2).png|Acting as Sparkling Justice Danganronpa 2 CG - Peko Pekoyama unmasking herself.png|Unmasking herself Danganronpa 2 CG - Scene of the murder (Chapter 2) (1).png|Scene of the murder (Fake) Danganronpa 2 CG - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama's relationship.png|Relationship with Fuyuhiko Danganronpa 2 CG - Scene of the murder (Chapter 2) (2).png|Scene of the murder (True) One Woman Army Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (1).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (2).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (3).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (4).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (5).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (6).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (7).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (8).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (9).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (10).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (11).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (12).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (13).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (14).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (15).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (16).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (18).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (19).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (20).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (21).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (22).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (23).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (24).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (25).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (26).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (28).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (29).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (30).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (31).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (32).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (33).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (34).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (35).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (36).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (37).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (38).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (39).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (40).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (41).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (42).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (43).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (44).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (45).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (46).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (47).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (48).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (49).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (50).png Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (51).png Report Card Peko Pekoyama Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1 Peko Pekoyama's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (Deceased) Peko Pekoyama Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2 Peko Pekoyama Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3 Peko Pekoyama Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4 Peko Pekoyama Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5 Peko Pekoyama Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6 Peko Pekoyama Report Card Skill.jpg|Skill |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Pekostage.jpg|Peko's (Yū Hamagashira) Full Outfit in the play. Stagepeko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Peko and Fuyuhiko. Ibukipeko.jpg|Peko and Ibuki. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Peko Pekoyama.jpg|Yū Hamagashira as Peko. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Official Art of Peko with Genocide Jack. '(More Info Needed)' Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Pekoyama Reload Art.png|Official art of Peko from the ''Danganronpa Reload artbook. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Ishimaru and Pekoyama.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc's Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Peko and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Peko Pekoyama.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Peko Pekoyama.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Peko Pekoyama.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Peko Pekoyama.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Peko Pekoyama.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android References es:Galería:Peko Pekoyama ru: Галерея:Пеко Пекояма